


Eve's Curse

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Mojo, Angelic Grace, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you suffer from period cramps, Castiel helps to ease your pain.





	Eve's Curse

You moaned softly in pain, curling against the heating pad resting on your belly when a particularly bad cramp ran through you.

Cramps. Damn stupid cramps.

Your mother always called those ‘Eve’s curse’, and she wasn’t that wrong.

Sam and Dean were out for a hunt and didn’t protest when you stood behind.

“Y/N?” You heard, raising your eyes to find Castiel on his feet beside your bed.

“Hey, Cas.” You gave him a weak smile. “What are you doing in here?”

“Sam and Dean sent me to check on you.” He approached the bed. “You’re in pain.”

You turned to look at him, and Castiel caught a glimpse of the heating pad.

“Just Eve’s Curse.” You joked.

The angel frowned.

“Eve cursed you?” He asked, confused.

You couldn’t help but laugh.

“No. I mean… It’s just cramps, Cas.” You corrected yourself. “Period cramps. It’s no big deal, happens every month.”

He sat by your side, and carefully moved his hand to touch your face. Then, the tingly feeling of his grace spread slowly all over your body, easing your pain until it was gone.

“Is this better?”

You felt your cheeks flushed and nodded shyly.

“Yes, thank you.”

Castiel smiled.

“It’s no problem, Y/N.” He whispered, leaning down a bit. “Now, rest.”

Surprising you, his lips met your forehead in a gentle kiss.

Before you could say anything, though, you fell asleep, and Castiel’s soft smile was the last thing you saw before falling asleep.


End file.
